


Ojos

by FatKurama



Series: Naruto: lo que no fue y debió [2]
Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Final Alternativo, M/M, Marriage, alternative
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto: lo que no fue y debió [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ojos

Estaban perfectamente acomodados, codos justamente en el borde de la mesa. De izquierda a derecha: sal, azúcar, vaso de agua en el centro, perfectamente alineado con su línea central del pecho. Unos cuantos paquetes de palillos frente a su mano derecha. Ya está, la comida está servida. Naruto casi se tropieza con un plato en cada mano, pero se sostiene con esa tierna torpeza que Sasuke anhelaba mirar, dentro de su inexpresivo rostro explotaba una risa cuando no lograba incorporarse a tiempo. El rubio le coloca el plato justamente en su lugar, y una ligera sonrisa se dibuja cuando escucha el agradecimiento provenir de la boca del otro. No tienes que agradecerme, teme. Dime si necesitas otra cosa. Enseguida, hace su ritual característico de buen provecho y pronto se hace a la idea de que estaba de verdad muy hambriento. Hoy entrenamos duro, eh, Sasuke ¿no estás cansado?, pregunta con la boca llena de comida, meciendo el vaso de agua hacia sus labios. El otro, con esa elegancia que Naruto siempre se había detenido a observar, pasea una servilleta por su boca y vuelve a dejarla en su lugar. No me hiciste más que cosquillas, dobe. Odio que no quieras hacerlo en serio; responde, medio enfadado, medio agradecido. Lo cierto era que aquel bastardo nunca se ensuciaba la pulcra camiseta que portaba, y tampoco tenía el trasero lleno de césped, cosa que siempre le ocurría a Naruto. Sólo a veces, el rubio liberaba su espíritu competitivo contra su esposo. Pero después…

¿Dónde pusiste la soja? Pregunta Sasuke, con su rostro elevado ligeramente hacia él, como si pudiese de verdad, ver su expresión azulada, perdida y amorosa. Naruto arrastró la botella de cristal tomándola del lado contrario al pequeño mango, al mismo tiempo guiando los dedos de Sasuke hacia este con su otra mano. Todo en él era bonito, su palidez, sus cejas fruncidas, los párpados blancos y expresivos.   
Gracias, pero no es necesario que guíes mis manos. El doctor dijo que debo aprender a tomar confianza por mí mismo. Dijo, vertiendo la soja cuidadosamente y palpando la botella con un dedo para asegurarse de no servirse demasiado. 

Me gusta que dependas de mí. Y que me pidas cosas. Contestó, sonriendo. Las palabras de Naruto fueron sorbidas por sus oídos sabiendo que el muy maldito tenía dibujada esa risilla en el rostro cuando le ganaba en alguno de sus estúpidos y divertidos retos. 

Tch. No cantes victoria, dobe. Por mucho que creas eso, ya puedo hacer muchas otras cosas por mi cuenta. Sasuke se dedicó a terminar el almuerzo y dejó los palillos perfectamente envueltos por su servilleta, Naruto ni siquiera había dejado de observar cada movimiento. La televisión no cuenta, eso es para estúpidos. Antes de que puedas decir algo; completó el de cabello negro, sonriendo ligeramente.   
¿A quién quieres engañar? Te mueres por ver la trilogía del Icha Icha. Naruto se echó a reír mientras Sasuke intentaba esconder la enorme carcajada que luchaba por salir, trataba de cubrirla con un apretón de labios. 

No proyectes tus gustos en mí, enfermo. Sasuke por fin sonrió, pero Naruto ya había interrumpido su acto con su propia boca. Tal vez el rubio cabeza hueca no recordara muy bien cómo era la vida de Sasuke antes de perder sus ojos, pero estaba muy seguro de haberlo amado desde el principio de su primer encuentro. Sabía que él tenía todo lo que siempre buscó, y que Sasuke encontraba un refugio en aquella expresión de felicidad 24/7. Naruto amaba un humor que nadie soportaba, y viceversa.

Ya de noche, Sasuke se había sentado en la cama. Otra pesadilla. La imagen de Itachi. 

Aguantó la respiración unos segundos y después decidió normalizarla en silencio. Naruto dormía como siempre, boca arriba. Lo supo porque escuchaba su respirar y sentía su cuerpo moverse en ocasiones.   
¿A quién le importaba vivir si no le tenía a él? Sasuke siempre repasaba el mismo día en su mente. La manera en que dejaron inconsciente a Naruto con un solo golpe, directo al centro de su memoria. La forma de acorralar al único miembro del clan Uchiha que poseía un sharingan. La cínica sonrisa, la impotencia de sus manos al proclamar que se los llevara lejos. Sí, se los habían quitado, y después, nada. Sakura había mencionado que, gracias a su corte tan limpio del nervio óptico, no tenía riesgos para su cerebro. Pero Naruto no recordaría nada de lo sucedido, ni cuando despertó enterándose que tenía esposo, ni cuando los enviaron de vacaciones a una isla para su recuperación. Kushina y Minato habían prometido no mencionar nada de lo sucedido. Ver al poderoso Uchiha Sasuke con una venda en donde debían estar sus ojos, no les dejó nada tranquilos. Naruto le había dado una manera de ver que ningún par de pupilas iban a poder reemplazar. 

¿Estás bien, Sasuke?, hablaba en voz baja, como si temiera provocarle un dolor de cabeza. El de cabellos negros negó con la cabeza, todavía sin poder hablar. Sintió los brazos de Naruto, su piel caliente pegándose a su cuerpo lleno de frío. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, Naruto tenía el poder de reparar lo irreparable, de sellar con besos todos sus miedos y sacar al sol los defectos. Le murmuraba cosas al oído y poco más se le iba acumulando el sueño. Era un proceso para personas pacientes el tomarse la molestia de calmar sus pesadillas y dolores. Naruto nunca se negó a hacer ese trabajo. Poco a poco fue decayendo, su cabeza al final se apoyó en el pecho del otro, cuyo corazón latía y eso le causaba un gran alivio. Estaba vivo, y nunca nadie podría separar su felicidad de él, allí juntos en la oscuridad. 

Se volvió a dormir.


End file.
